privateeyeseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mini Me's
Mini Me's is the 4th episode of Private Eye and aired on Youtube on the 30th of January 2011. Plot The episode begins with a montage of Morgan waking up, stroking Casper in his sleep and then getting eggs out of the fridge to prepare breakfast. She then discovers the contestants faces on the eggs and is extremely shocked until, that is, Joe explains that they are part of this weeks challenge. Each contestant must look after their respective egg, the last egg to be cracked wins immunity for their respective person. Casper expresses his annoyance towards Morgan after she tries to nuture his egg and then tells everyone that he can't participate because he is allergic to eggs and would rather play his DS. Morgan, much to Casper's further annoyance, makes him wear gloves so he won't have a reaction when he holds his egg. Scarlett tells Morgan she hates her and Barry quickly agrees. Scarlett then says, via the confessional, that Barry is becoming annoying and clingy and she has come up with a way to get him off the show. Scarlett and Barry have a meeting in his room where Scarlett convinces him to break everyone's eggs, even though Barry doesn't want to be hated by everyone. Morgan notices that Dakota is crying and asks what the matter is. Dakota reveals that her cat Siffy swallowed her egg whole. To try to help, Morgan encourages Dakota to lay down and get over her loss. Casper then walks in and bluntly tells Morgan that he doesn't want any funny business, as he doesn't want to drop his egg and lose the challenge. Morgan begins to sing a song about how she gets that Casper wants to take it slow. Casper intervenes and changes the subject by asking her where her egg is, but realises he shouldn't have asked when Morgan pulls it out of her underpants - frightening him off. Barry then enters and asks Morgan if he can have a look at her egg. She agrees, but then Barry breaks it on her head and leaves her to cry. Casper is sitting outside with his egg, talking to it like it is his child. Barry comes out and tells Casper their is a bee next to him. Allergic to bees, Casper flails his arms madly in a panic throwing his egg and breaking it. Barry then exclaims that he was kidding, meaning Casper just broke his own egg. Barry then comes up to Scarlett excited that he managed to do what she said effectively. However, instead of congradulating him, she breaks his egg with a hammer. Scarlett then reveals that her plan was to make everyone hate Barry and vote for him while she immunity. Scarlett, Morgan and Casper all vote for Barry. Dakota votes for herself. Barry votes for Casper (because Scarlett has immunity) and says that Scarlett was the first person he ever had feelings for but she used him. In the elimination ceremony, Barry is voted off and shares an awkward moment wih Joe after he tries to make Joe call him by his nickname, 'Banjo'. Previews thumb|324px|right